A Mirage of Confections
by Polapopop
Summary: It was mysterious, dark, foreign, forbidding, and most of all, inviting.


**Er, how to say this...I-I wanted to take a**** break from writing chaps. THERE, I SAID IT DDDD8. Aren't I lazy ;D. /hulk smashed**

**I decided to make ****a fic based on the Kagamine duo's "Trick and Treat". But this time, it's only Len who's singing. Rin, on the other hand, is his victim. Durphurp 8D /shot.**

* * *

><p>It was Halloween and I was in the mood for some candy raiding. Sure, I may be 14, but that doesn't mean I can't dress up and ask for some treats.<p>

This year, my costume is quite simple. It was a dress that _seemed _to look like a blouse and a skirt, but it _wasn't. _I know, ingenious. The 'blouse' was puffy-sleeved, and it was halved into two different colors, black and white. The center had three golden ribbons decorated on it, and the loose turtleneck was encircled in a ring of short golden ruffles. Now, let us proceed to the 'skirt' it was roughly the same as the 'blouse', only the black and white sections changed places. At the bottom of the 'skirt', another set of golden ruffles encircled it. What the-even the _puffy sleeves_ have ruffles? Dang. Even the _flaring cylindrical arm warmers_ had ruffles at the bottom! Double dang.

Did I say my outfit was simple? Let me just…claw that out.

The arm warmers were connected to the sleeves by a piece of cloth. Oh my goodness…next…the boots.

At least _they're_ simple. The boots were kinda long. It's white and had a long string yellow-ness criss-crossing upwards. Then it ended with a ribbon. Now, _inside_ the boots were, of course, my socks. Black and knee-length, with a yellow line going, yeah you guessed it, up.

Now for my hair. Yes.

Since my hair is somewhat longer, I put them into two high, messy pigtails. A white ribbon for the right, and a black one for the left. I placed two clips on my bangs, for that _Rin_ effect.

[A/N: Basically, its Rin in the Meltdown remix version.]

Well, we're finally done! Technically, _I'm_ done, but, why be exclusive when you can be inclusive, right? Right.

After prepping up, I ran downstairs and reached for the door knob. I live alone, by the way. My parents are working abroad. I exited my house and locked the door. Placing the keys in my pocket, I grabbed the Jack-O-Lantern candy bag and walked away.

The street was buzzing with dressed-up children, all of them screaming happily. I squirmed a bit. _Maybe I am too old for this…?_ I asked myself as I walked towards a house. The owner looked up from the children she was giving candy to and smiled at me. I returned her warm smile. I shook my head of my earlier thoughts. _Nah. _After the children in front of me walked away with full bags, I skipped to the lady. I held out my bag to her and grinned. "Trick or Treat!" I sang. The woman giggled lightly and poured a stream of candies into my bag. I stared and felt a warm sensation in my chest.

_Oh_, the touching feeling of receiving candy!

When she was done, I bowed and gave her my thanks. She smiled and waved at me as I bounded away, eager to strip the other houses of their sweet, _sweet_ confections.

The mere thought of it made me lick my lips hungrily.

After a few more quick trips to different doors, I was ready to go home.

But at the very end of the street, something caught my eye.

It was a large mansion. The mansion seemed deserted, with a few trees scattered about it. But even at this distance, I could see that the outside was well kept. The trees were sagging a bit and had fallen leaves-but hey, it was October, after all. But what hooked my attention the most was the feeling I got from it.

Mysterious. Dark. Foreign. Forbidding. _Inviting._

I was filled to the brim with curiosity, so I headed towards the house.

_Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet._ A voice sang deep within the manor.

…

After a few minutes, I was just in front of the mansion's gate. I looked back at the street and giggled as even more children poured out and went to door after door. Everything looked so colorful. But when I faced the mansion once more, it was as if most of the color was drained out, only leaving the coolest of them. I softly touched the gate, my fingers tracing its smooth bars. But then the gate abruptly opened. I gasped and stumbled back a bit. But then my curiosity empowered me, and I quickly regained my composure. I felt a warm breeze pass through.

And I shivered.

I stepped into the manor's porch and gently gasped. My blood rushed within me, filling me with adrenaline and energy. Pacing towards the door, I took one last look at the festive street behind me. When I looked back at the door, I absorbed its design fully. Although the door was simply white, its knocker told a different story. The knocker was that of a lion's head. I could actually feel a sense of pride radiating from it. Held tightly by its teeth was the knocker's thick metal ring.

And so I knocked.

* * *

><p><strong> Lol I frvr write short. Sorry bout that. I'm planning to make this into a story, not just a one-shot. R&amp;R? Please? Ily? On the next chapter, I'll, uh, promise to make it longer. Really! This looked hella longer in MS Word -sob- OTL<strong>

**-Polapopop **


End file.
